Of Doors and Misunderstandings
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Usagi-san entend d'étranges bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Misaki le trompe-t-il vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Of Doors and Misunderstandings

**Auteur:** SilverRose27

**Traductrice:** Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers:** Junjou Romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura et Of Doors and Misunderstandings appartient à SilverRose27.

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Romantica

**Résumé:** Usagi-san entend d'étranges bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Misaki le trompe-t-il vraiment?

**NdT:** Non, pour une fois je vais faire ma petite note en bas. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Misaki sentit le lit bouger et se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit pour voir ce que c'était et remarqua Usagi-san au pied de son... _Attend un peu! Ce n'est pas mon lit!_ Puis il se souvint es évènements de la nuit précédente. Jugeant le sourire suffisant d'Usagi-san, il était en train de faire la même chose. Misaki grogna et essaya de se lever. Grosse erreur.

"Ouch." Grimaça-t-il. Le sourire d'Usagi-san s'effaça et fut remplacé par un air inquiet.

"Misaki? Qu'est—oh." Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, son sourire revint encore. Misaki fixa le magnifique homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets avant lui et alla prendre une douche. Il ferma la salle de bain à clé derrière lui pour parer les tentatives d'Usagi de 'faire le plein de Misaki'. Il avait été en tournée pendant seulement une semaine! Enfin, cinq jours et demi serait plus juste. Il l'avait quitté tôt clamant que '_son Misaki lui avait manqué_'. Misiki n'admettrait jamais qu'Usagi-san lui avait manqué aussi, il était tout juste capable de dire un 'Je t'aime' cohérent.

"Misaki, je sais que je viens juste de revenir, mais tu penses que tu pourrais tenir une autre heure sans moi?" Misaki roula des yeux.

"Baka! Bien sûr que je peux! En tout cas, où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Je vais déposer mon manuscrit à Marukawa parce que la Femme-Démon est malade aujourd'hui."

"La Femme-Démon? Oh, Aikawa-san! Oh c'est terrible!

"Calme-toi, c'est juste un coup de froid."

"En tout cas, je vais bien aller. Je dois juste aller chercher le manuscrit d'Ijuuin-sensei—"

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"Non. Il est clairement en train de se languir de mon Misaki."

"Tout le monde n'est pas homo, Usagi-san!"

"Peut-être bien, mais tu attires tout le monde." Grogna-t-il.

"Je ne le fais pas!"

"Si. Misaki, tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien...et le mien..."

"T-Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je voudrais faire quelque chose avec même s'il m'aimait."

"Oh? Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda Usagi-san, appréciant où cela les dirigeait. Misaki rougit et bafouilla.

"P-Parce que j-je... Je suis a-avec toi..."

"Et ne l'oublie pas." Dit-il, tirant Misaki à lui pour un autre baiser.

"Baka! Tu vas être en retard!"

"Très bien, mais quand je reviendrai..." Misaki rougit encore plus.

"Va-t-en!"

8888

Usagi-san soupira. Il était fatigué d'avoir été obliger de déjà donner son manuscrit. Ca lui avait prit seulement vingt minutes, et il avait dit à Misaki que ça allait lui prendre une heure. _Oh bien. Ca veut dire que je pourrai faire le plein de Misaki plus tôt._ Il se hâta de rentrer.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand il entendit quelque chose qui le fit se stopper net.

"Ah! Hé! Ne lèche pas ici!" _Misaki? Qu'est-ce que—_

"Hé, stop! C'est-c'est bizarre!" Usagi-san grogna aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Comment Misaki pouvait-il lui faire ça? Ijuuin était un homme mort.

Il fit irruption par la porte, ses yeux devenus noirs et effrayants. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que Misaki ici. Misaki sursauta quand il le vit.

"U-Usagi-san? Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison si tôt?"

"_**Où. Est. Il.**_" Grogna-t-il.

"Q-qui?"

"_Ijuuin_."

"Huh? Ijuuin-sensei? Je ne suis même pas encore parti d'ici! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu me fais peur!"

Il remarqua un petit paquet vert dans les bras de Misaki. A l'intérieur de la couverture verte se trouvait un petit chiot noir. Il était plutôt mignon. Usagi-san se sentit mal de ne pas avoir plus cru son Misaki. _Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout le monde veut ce qui est à moi..._

"D'où vient ce chien?"

"M-mon ami, la chienne d'Onodera-san a eu des petits, et il voulait savoir si je pouvais en garder un pendant quelques jours..."

"Et?"

"Je... J'ai dit oui?"

"Oh, Misaki... Maintenant je dois te punir pour ne pas m'avoir demandé la permission..."

"Quoi?" Cria Misaki pendant qu'il était jeté sur l'épaule d'Usagi-san. Le chiot fut laissé sur le canapé, endormi, pendant que Misaki était "puni" dans la chambre d'Usagi-san.

* * *

**NdT: **Cette fic aurait pu se finir ainsi, mais après quelques demandes l'auteur a décidé de rajouter un lemon au prochain chapitre. Lemon que je vais bien évidemment traduire ! Mais dans ce cas j'aimerai vraiment avoir quelques reviews pour avoir le courage de le faire (vu que c'est mon tout premier...). Je ne vais pas vous demander de me donner un nombre précis de reviews, mais j'aimerai juste que les personnes qui lisent s'arrêtent deux minutes, voire moins, pour me dire si j'ai plus ou moins réussi ma traduction. Évidemment je ne parle pas des personnes genre Dedday ou Wisely (bien que je ne pense pas que celle-ci va lire cette histoire...) qui me connaissent et donc on se review plus ou moins entre nous.

Bref.

On s'en fout.

J'aimerai vraiment vos avis, merci :)


	2. Chapter 2

******Titre: **Of Doors and Misunderstandings

******Auteur:** SilverRose27

******Traductrice:** Miss Cactus

******Disclaimers:** Junjou Romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura et Of Doors and Misunderstandings appartient à SilverRose27.

******Genre:** Romance/Humour

******Rating: **M (c'est là que le rating prend place ;)

******Pairing:** Romantica

******Résumé:** Usagi-san entend d'étranges bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Misaki le trompe-t-il vraiment?

******NdT: ****Je suis un peu en retard... De deux petits jours, c'est pas grand chose, allez !**

**Ce chapitre est donc un lemon, le tout premier que je traduis. J'espère que j'ai réussi... Bonne lecture ^^**

Les protestation timides de Misaki moururent quand Usagi-san l'assit sur le lit et commença à lécher et à mordre son cou. Il ne savait même pas quand Usagi-san lui avait enlevé son T-shirt, pas qu'il s'en souciait. Il rougit quand Usagi-san arrêta ses attentions et l'embrassa, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Leurs langues luttèrent dans l'inévitable bataille pour dominer, bien que tous les deux savaient qu'Usagi-san allait gagner. Misaki le laisserait faire, appréciant chaque minute du baiser.

« Misaki, tu dois être puni. »

« M-mais- »

« Je pense que ta punition sera... de ne pas sortir de ma chambre pendant les deux prochains jours. »

« Q-quoi? Deux jours! Pas possible! J'ai cours- »

« Très bien. Tu resteras la nuit avec moi pendant deux nuits, pas de protestation. Et tu ne partiras pas de mon lit pour les deux prochaines heures. »

« Deux heures? Pourquoi-Oh. Pervers- » Usagi-san le réduisit au silence avec un autre baiser.

...

« Unnngh! Haa... Mmmnn!...Ah! » Usagi-san suça plus fort, appréciant les sons que son amant produisait. Il aimait le fait qu'il serait le seul à les entendre, le seul à les causer. Il enroula sa langue autour du membre de Misaki, et une fois de plus l'engouffra dans sa bouche chaude. Il aimait quand Misaki rougissait, mais il détestait quand il tournait sa tête, Usagi-san ne pouvait plus voir son magnifique visage. Il n'aurait rien de ça.

Misaki sentit Usagi-san s'éloigner, et quand il allait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas, il eut le souffle coupé. Usagi-san avait commencé à le masturber avec sa main, et il avait aussi commencé à lécher les cotes de Misaki. Il lécha sa hanche, au travers de son ventre, et monta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta au téton droit de Misaki et commença à le mordiller. C'était trop, combiné à ce que sa main faisait.

« Ah! Nnn...Mmm...Haa...Ah! J-Je viens! » Cria-t-il pendant que sa semence se répandait sur leurs ventres et sur le drap-housse. Usagi-san le tira vers lui pour un autre baiser. Ça allait le tuer. Il aimait donner du plaisir à son Misaki, mais quand il criait comme ça, il était dur pour lui de résister à le pénétrer sans le préparer. Il devait se retenir. Il savait que ça allait seulement blesser Misaki et il ne voulait pas ça. Il fit courir ses doigts sur tout le corps de Misaki pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Il sentit Misaki trembler de plaisir pendant qu'il gémissait dans la bouche d'Usagi-san. Il avait atteint le point où il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il enroula les bras autour de Misaki et le pénétra doucement d'un doigt.

L'halètement surprit de Misaki fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Usagi écrasants les siennes. Après quelques secondes, un second doigt fut ajouté, et Misaki commença à bouger un peu ses hanches. Quand le troisième doigt fut ajouté, Misaki gémit et Usagi-san ne put se retenir. Il poussa Misaki sur le dos et le tira près de lui, positionnant son douloureux membre en érection à son entrée. Après un hochement de tête de Misaki, il s'inséra doucement en lui. Il faisait tout son possible pour se retenir et ne pas baiser son Misaki tout de suite. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il commença à bouger lentement.

« Oh.. Misaki, tu es si serré. »

« Mmm...Nnnnn...haaa... » Etait tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir. Usagi-san commença à augmenter la vitesse, frappant la prostate de Misaki à chaque poussée.

« Ah!Oh!...Oh...Nnn...Mmmm...Ah! » Misaki commença à aller à l'encontre des coups d'Usagi-san à chacune de ses poussées, le conduisant à aller plus vite. Sentant qu'il était proche, Usagi-san attrapa le membre de Misaki et commença à le masturber vigoureusement, en même temps que ses coups. Misaki n'en pouvit plus.

« Oh!...Ah!...Ah...Ahhh! A-Akihiko! » Et il vint, sur leurs poitrines et leurs ventres.

« Misaki! » Grogna Usagi-san, profitant de son délicieux orgasme. Entendre son prénom sortir des lèvres de Misaki fut assez pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il devait définitivement lui faire dire son prénom plus souvent, mais il aimait aussi quand Misaki l'appelait Usagi-san. Tous les sons sortant de ces lèvres parfaites étaient parfaits. Usagi-san se posa à côté de Misaki, le tirant plus près de lui encore.

« Mmm... Je t'aime, Misaki. »

« J-Je... Je t'aime aussi, Usagi-san. »

**End~**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

**Miyabie-chan: **De rien, ça me fait plaisir de partager des textes en anglais :) Ahah, j'étais sûre qu'il y avait une raison xD Hé bien voilà, je poste la suite ;) Merci ^^


End file.
